A variety of traction devices assist in the removal of vehicles which have become stuck in sand, snow, bog, or the like. A useful background of prior art devices of this type is to be found in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,325,575, 1,375,666, 1,400,478, and 1,606,622. As can be seen from the mentioned prior art patents, an extensive effort has been made in the past to develop an ideal type of traction mat suited for the many different kinds of situations in which vehicles become stuck such as in sand, snow, bog, or the like. Thus, in spite of the extensive efforts to develop a versatile, portable, traction device suited to a variety of situations such as encountered in sand, snow, bog, or the like, the prior art devices have not yet achieved a completely practical device of this kind. This is evidenced by the fact that such a device is not widely sold or generally made available in automotive supply stores, and the like, on a mass basis.
The object of the present invention thus becomes that of providing a device which improves upon some of the features found in prior art devices, incorporates other features believed to be novel and is aimed at providing a more versatile traction device than has heretofore been available and with a wide range of applications in assisting vehicles in becoming unstuck in sand, snow, bog, or the like.